


The Hunt

by Crystallized_Shadow



Series: MadaTobi Week 2019 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 9 tailed fox Madara, Biting, Blood, Day 6, Dragon Tobirama, Feral, Kitsune Madara, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2019, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallized_Shadow/pseuds/Crystallized_Shadow
Summary: It may be that time of the year, but that doesn’t mean Madara’s going to make things easy for Tobirama.





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Feral

Madara knew this was pointless, he’d yet to escape the beast chasing him, but sheer stubbornness keeps him running through the forest. It was only his instincts that stopped him from slamming into a tree or tripping over a root at the speeds he’s going. His lungs were screaming at him to stop and rest, but to stop now would mean getting caught, a fate worse than death.

The air around Madara stills and the kitsune in disguise quickly jumps to the right, narrowly avoiding a blast of lightning. “Fucker,” Madara mutters, ears twitching at every little sound. At the nearly silent beat of wings, Madara dives into the undergrowth, knowing the one chasing him couldn’t reach him there.

A deep growl reverberates through the forest and Madara can’t help but smirk even as he darts forward seconds before a scaled tail slices through the bush he’d just been in.

“Oh fuck you,” Madara spits, throwing a ball of fire at the dragon, running even faster to get away. To better his chances of escaping, the kitsune creates illusions of himself and sends them running in all directions. Madara runs until his body finally gives out and crawls into a hollowed-out tree trunk, hoping its twisted form is enough cover to keep him safe for a little bit. He has a few minutes to catch his breath before something wraps around his ankle and he is yanked out of his hiding place.

A pleased growl rings through the air as the larger creature slams Madara into the ground and pins him with ease. Catching the frantic swipe at his face, he pins both of Madara’s wrists above his head.

“Tobirama,” Madara growls, glaring up into the ruby red eyes of the dragon above him.

“Madara,” the dragon purrs, leaning down to nuzzle the kitsune’s neck, “mine.”

“You’re an asshole,” Madara grumbles, not even bother to struggle against the other man, instead he just tilts his head to the side to give Tobirama more access to his neck. “Do we have to do this every time you’re in a rut? I don’t like being tossed around.”

That earns a huff of laughter from the dragon as he uses his thigh to rub against the bulge in Madara’s pants, drawing a moan from the trapped kitsune.

“Asshole,” Madara mutters, even as he bucks into the other’s thigh. A low growl is his only warning before teeth sink into the mating scar on his neck, drawing a pained groan from Madara. That damn mark was sensitive and Tobirama knew it! Deciding two can play at that game, Madara leans forward just enough to sink his fangs into the matching scar on Tobirama’s neck. The dragon releases Madara’s neck with a throaty moan and the kitsune can’t help but smirk, right until that damn tail wraps around his neck and pulls his head back to the ground.

A warning hiss has Madara rolling his eyes, he knew Tobirama was trying to chide him for both biting back and still keeping up his disguise, but that many words were currently beyond his reach. He is content to ignore the dragon until Tobirama growls low in his throat and presses sharp fangs to Madara’s jugular.

“Okay, okay you damn brute,” Madara grumbles, the air shimmering around him as a black pair of ears appear on top of his head and nine solid black tails appear behind him. He wasn’t ashamed of his kitsune features, he had just been trying to go into the human village when Tobirama had interrupted him. “Happy now?”

Tobirama lets out a pleased trill as his nuzzles one furry ear, worrying the appendage between his fangs. The dragon has only a moment to enjoy Madara’s moans before the kitsune brings his tails into play, dragging a groan from Tobirama. One tail twines around Tobirama’s own tail, six trailing along the dragon’s feathered wings, while the last two wrap around his horns, allowing the kitsune to pull him down for a proper kiss.

“Would you hurry up?” Madara growls against the dragon’s lips when they part, sharply nipping the other’s lips when he laughs and using to his tails to push at the dragon. “Or I will find someone else to fuck me.” That has the intended effect and before Madara can blink he’s been spun around onto his hands and knees with a growling dragon draped over his back.

“Mine!!” Tobirama snarls darkly, his fangs finding the back of Madara’s neck, the possessive move having the kitsune panting in need.

“P-prove it,” Madara challenges breathlessly, smirking when he feels his pants being yanked down. Tobirama was predictable when his mating instincts got the better of him, not that Madara was much better when it was his turn. Both creatures moan when Tobirama sinks into Madara, they bodies fitting together perfectly after so many years of being together.

“Mine,” Tobirama repeats as he bottoms out and stills, just panting against Madara’s neck. The kitsune stays still for a few moments before he starts to squirm, needing more.

“Move you damn lizard!” Madara growls, struggling against Tobirama’s iron grip on his hips, barely noticing when the other’s claws prick his skin. The kitsune bucks up, trying to flip them, but Tobirama just wraps his long tail around Madara’s wrists and yanks. The sudden move presses Madara’s chest and face against the ground as his hands are pinned uselessly above his head.

Tobirama chuckles at his mate, giving a very shallow thrust just to tease his mat before he moves to pull out.

“No!” Madara whines, biting back a whimper as his prostate is grazed, just enough to send a fresh wave of arousal along his nerves, but not enough to get off. “Please Tobirama!”

"Hm?" Tobirama purrs, leaning forward to suck on Madara’s mating mark.

“Please fuck me!” Madara gasps, squirming at the sensations that just aren’t enough. “Fuck me so hard no one will question I’m yours!”

“Mine,” Tobirama grins, pulling almost all the way out before he slams back in, making Madara howl.

“A-ah~! Tobi~!” Madara moans, doing his best to thrust back against Tobirama, the ridges of his mate’s cock hitting all the right places inside him. “Please!”

Normally Tobirama would tease his mate some more, his kitsune begged so prettily, but with his heat at its peak he didn’t have the patience to prolong this. With a snarl Tobirama buries his fangs deeply in the back of Madara’s neck, pressing into his mate harder as he chases his end.

“Tobirama!!!” Madara yowls, clawing uselessly at the ground as pleasure crashes over him. He barely last two more thrusts, the ridges rubbing against his insides mercilessly, before his releases splatters over the ground.

“Madara!” Tobirama growls around the kitsune’s neck, thrusting as deeply as he can before his orgasm overtakes him.

For a moment neither male moves, but Tobirama starts to squirm as he slowly comes back to himself. “Madara?” He murmurs, finally releasing the kitsune’s neck, “love, are you okay?”

“Why can't you just jump me like a normal dragon?” Madara grumbles, whining when the dragon slowly pulls out of him.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Tobirama mutters, gently kissing the bleeding mark he’s left, “you like the chase just as much as I do.”

“Just you wait until I’m chasing you.”

“Can’t wait.”


End file.
